Lamaran Tiba-Tiba
by Sylph the Sybarite
Summary: Tao Ren dan Jeanne secara tidak sengaja bertemu di Eropa. Menikah? ciuman? apalagi?
1. Chapter 1 Lamaran Tiba-Tiba

SHAMAN KING

Tao Ren & Iron Maiden Jeanne

Aku menulis cerita ini untuk mendedikasikan kecintaanku pada pasangan ini

"Menikahlah denganku." Ren menggenggam erat tangan Iron Maiden Jeanne. Mata mereka saling tatap, emas bertemu ruby. Setelah bertahun-tahun hidup menyiksa diri atas semua dosa-dosa dimuka bumi ini, Jeanne jadi lebih peka terhadap perasaan makhluk hidup disekitarnya, apalagi perasaan manusia. Dan Jeanne tau, apa yang baru saja diucapkan Tao Ren bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Ren serius dan itu terlihat dari mata emasnya yang berkilau.

Tapi Jeanne tidak mengerti atas dasar apa salah satu Legendary Warriors ini melamarnya disini, di depan Gallery tua, di kota Eropa, secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan baru berselang sedetik saat mata mereka bertemu dan kata pertama yang diucapkan Ren bukanlah sapaan tapi sebuah lamaran serius dari pria berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Menikahlah denganku!" ulangnya kali ini dengan nada perintah sekaligus nada permohonan yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengurus X charity dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain." jawab Jeanne.

"apa? Tidak! Kau akan menikah denganku. Harus. X charity biar aku yang urus. Menikahlah denganku." Ren bersikeras.

"Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku seperti itu? Aku mendedikasikan diriku untuk menjaga orang-orang yang menderita di dunia ini dan menegakkan hukum yang benar. Aku menolak menikah."

Ren menggeram, "menegakkan hukum yang benar adalah tugas Hao dan para Warrior."

Jeanne tersentak, apa yang dikatakan Ren adalah benar. Hal itu sudah bukan lagi urusannya. Ia telah kalah dalam pertempuran. Sekarang ini posisinya sama saja dengan semua orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Ren jauh berada diatasnya. Tapi hal itu tidak akan menghentikan keputusannya untuk tetap mendedikasikan dirinya bagi umat manusia yang butuh pertolongannya, setidaknya jika masih ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Jeanne, kau pasti sadar, dunia ini terlalu luas sehingga masih banyak kejahatan yang terlewat." Ren meremas tangan Jeanne untuk menegaskan kata-katanya, "tanganmu yang kecil ini tidak akan menjangkau semua yang ingin kau lindungi. Tapi jika kau menikah denganku, tanganmu akan jadi lebih panjang dan lebih kuat lagi, semua yang ingin kau lindungi bisa kau jangkau dengan bantuanku."

Jeanne menunduk, didalam pikirannya ia membenarkan semua ucapan Ren, tapi cara seperti itu bukanlah cara seorang Iron Maiden Jeanne, ia tidak akan merasa puas karena membantu orang dengan memanfaatkan tangan orang lain. Ia ingin membantu orang dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Ya, benar, ia telah memutuskan hal itu sejak semula, ia ingin membantu orang-orang dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membantu semua orang dengan kerja keras dan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu" ucap Jeanne mantap.

Ren tersenyum, "aku tidak menawarkan belas kasihanku, yang aku tawarkan adalah kerja sama. Seharusnya kau sendiri sudah tau, bahkan untuk menjadi seorang Shaman pun, kita membutuhkan bantuan dari orang-orang disekeliling kita. Dengan Team yang kita bentuk, bersama-sama kita berjuang untuk meraih posisi Shaman begitu pula dengan lembaga amalmu. Jadi, menurutmu Team yang dulu kau bentuk itu kau anggap apa? Sebagai batu loncatanmu?"

Jeanne terkejut, ia tidak menyangka akan ditegur seperti itu. Kata-kata Ren begitu menyakitkan. Seakan-akan selama ini ia telah salah menjalankan lembaga amalnya dan memanfaatkan anggota Teamnya untuk mencapai posisi Shaman demi kepuasannya sendiri. Ia membayangkan semua orang yang ingin ditolongnya, dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia gagal menolong mereka karena ia terlalu lemah.

Dengan tangan yang satunya Ren menyentuh dagu Jeanne dan menganggat kepalanya perlahan agar mata ruby itu memandang langsung ke matanya. "Jeanne, aku menawarkan bantuanku, aku menawarkan kesempatan agar kau mampu memaksimalkan usahamu untuk membantu orang-orang. Dan diatas semua itu, aku menawarkan diriku, dan cintaku." Ren menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "aku bersumpah akan melindungimu, karena itu menikahlah denganku."

Jeanne menangkap keseriusan, ketulusan, dan komitmen yang kuat dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Ren. Meskipun Jeanne maih tidak mengetahui apa alasan Ren untuk menikahinya, tapi setidaknya ia tau satu hal dari Ren, semua yang dikatakannya tadi adalah benar.

Dengan Perlahan Jeanne menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui. Ia menatap mata emas itu dan tersenyum. Ren balas tersenyum dan kemudian memeluknya erat, "terima kasih." ucap Ren.

~O~

Jeanne duduk di sova kamar hotel mewah tempat Ren menginap selama di Eropa. Begitu ia menerima lamaran yang di ajukan, Ren dan bawahannya yang entah datang dari mana langsung mengepak barang-barangnya dari rumahnya dan membawa barang-barang itu pergi. Ia hanya diserahi kopor kecil berisi beberapa lembar pakaian dan keperluan hariannya. Tapi Jeanne tidak banyak bertanya dan mempercayakan semua itu pada Ren.

Sekarang Ren tampak mondar-mandir dan sibuk berbicara di telepon. Ia sedang mengurus tiket kepulangannya sekaligus kedatangan Jeanne untuk pertama kali ke China. Urusan bisnis Ren di Eropa telah selesai dan Ren merencanakan agar setibanya disana mereka langsung menikah.

"Pesawat tercepat yang menuju Cina baru akan berangkat besok pagi jam 6. Jadi hari ini kita istirahat saja dulu." ucap Ren sambil menyalakan tv.

"Aku akan mandi dulu. Sebaiknya kamu beristirahat, kita akan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Kamu tidur saja di ranjang. Aku akan tidur di sova." ucap Ren dan kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Begitu Ren menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jeanne langsung menghela napas. Sejak tadi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa tertekan berada di dekat Ren, ia merasa sulit untuk bernapas dengan benar dan jantungnya terus berdebar-debar. 'Lebih baik aku mengikuti saran Ren untuk beristirahat,' pikir Jeanne.

Ia lalu naik ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut, dan langung terlelap begitu ia menutup matanya...

~O~

Jeanne duduk disamping jendela dan memandang hamparan awan putih di bawah. Baru 15 menit sejak pesawat mereka lepas landas tapi langit sudah nampak tak bersahabat. Jeanne mungkin sudah terbiasa berada di dalam ruang besi yang tertutup yang penuh siksaan, tapi berada di ruang besi tertutup yang bisa terbang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sebelum kita tiba di China, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan dan ku harap kau mau mengerti, Jeanne." ucap Ren.

Jeanne membalikkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menatap Ren, "mengenai apa?"

Ren berdeham pelan, "kau tau, budaya kita sedikit berbeda, ada beberap hal yang mungkin kau anggap aneh. Apa lagi keluargaku." Jeanne mengangguk membenarkan. Ren saja sudah aneh, apalagi keluarganya.

"Yang pertama, aku adalah penerus keturunan keluargaku. aku hanya memiliki saudari dan dia sudah menikah tapi masih ikut berperan mengurus bisnis keluarga. Selama bertahun-tahun, keluargaku selalu mempertahankan garis keturunan kami dengan hanya menikahi gadis keturunan China murni." Ren diam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Jeanne, tapi Jeanne hanya diam dan memajang poker facenya dengan baik.

"yang kedua, ada banyak aturan seperti norma dan aturan gaya hidup taosism yang lebih baik kau lihat langsung daripada kujelaskan." Kali ini Jeanne mengagguk kecil.

"Yang selanjutnya lebih detail mengenai keluargaku. Ada kakekku Tao Ching, ayahku Tao Yuan, ibuku Tao Ran, serta kakaku Tao Jun. Kami tinggal di gunung Sangishan di Timur Laut provinsi Jiangxi. Tapi selama bekerja aku tinggal di apartmenku di kota. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan selama awal pernikahan kita nanti kau tinggal di rumah utama untuk mempelajari Taosism. Aku rasa ibuku yang akan langsung mengajarimu."

"ya, aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Jeanne.

Ren tersenyum, "Syukurlah, aku tau kau adalah pilihan tepat."

Jeanne memandang Ren tajam, "Ren, jika diijinkan bertanya, kau bilang keluargamu menjaga garis keturunannya dengan hanya menikahi gadis keturunan China murni. Lalu kenapa kau memilihku?"

Xx: terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fictku sebelumnya, ini adalah remake dari fict sebelumnya yang berjudul sama tapi aku delete.

ini fict pertamaku, jadi berbaik hatilah padaku. aku tau masih banyak kesalahan disana sini seprti kisah yang mengalir terlalu cepat, typo, dan kalimat yang rancu. tapi aku berjanji akan kuperbaiki segera setelah aku menemukan kesalahan atau kalian mengatakannya padaku.

terakhir, silahkan di review.


	2. Chapter 2 Ciuman Tiba-Tiba

SHAMAN KING

Tao Ren & Iron Maiden Jeanne

Chapter 2. Ciuman Tiba-tiba

"Kalau kau menikahiku hanya karena merasa berterima kasih karena dulu aku telah membangkitkanmu dari kematian, mungkin lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi pernikahan ini..." Lanjut Jeanne, "Aku melakukan itu karena aku tau itu yang terbaik, bukan untuk membuatmu merasa berhutang budi."

Ren mengangguk, "baiklah akan aku ceritakan semuanya dengan sebenar-benarnya dan sejujur-jujurnya. Seharusnya aku menceritakan ini dulu sebelum membahas yang lainnya." Ren menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mengakui awal semua ini karena aku merasa berhutang budi. Kau memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup, aku ingin membalas itu berkali-kali lipat. Jadi setelah pertempuran berakhir, aku terus mengawasimu. Aku menempatkan seorang agenku disisimu. Kau tau Maria Young?"

Jeanne mengiyakan, tentu saja dia tau, Maria Young adalah tetangganya. Mereka sangat akrab.

"Bukan hanya karyawanku, Maria Young adalah agen yang sangat aku percaya. Jadi selain mengurusi perusahaanku di Eropa, dia juga bertugas untuk membantu dan melindungimu."

Jeanne terkejut, jadi selama ini orang yang selalu membantunya adalah Ren. Pengirim dana rahasia yang selalu mengirimkan bantuan hanya ketika X charity sedang kesulitan uang rupanya adalah Ren. "Jadi kau yang selalu mengirimkan kami dana ketika X charity hampir mengalami kebangkrutan itu?"

"Ya, benar." Jawab Ren.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba dirasakan Jeanne, juga rasa tidak enak. Ia merasa...

"Jangan merasa berhutang budi." ucap Ren cepat. "ini pembalasan budiku. Jadi bukan posisimu untuk merasa berhutang budi."

"Biar kulanjutkan lagi, awalnya hanya karena aku ingin membalas budi, tapi setelah kusadari semua ini lebih dari pada balas budi. Aku akan cemas jika Maria tidak melaporkan keadaanmu setiap minggu, aku selalu ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Aku... aku rasa aku sudah mencintaimu."

"Sejak awal semua yang aku lakukan hanya berdasarkan pada perintah ayahku, dan aku mematuhinya. Di dunia ini hanya satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan demi diriku sendiri, aku hanya ingin menikahi wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai, bukan menikahi orang yang diperintahkan ayah."

"Aku ingin membangun keluarga Tao Ren yang sebenarnya, yang akan dengan bangga menyandang namaku. Jeanne, selama ini kau yang sudah hidup seorang diri pasti mengerti, betapa berartinya sebuah ikatan keluarga, tempatmu untuk pulang, ingin memiliki orang-orang yang selalu mencintaimu dan mengkhawatirkan keberadaanmu."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Tidak, bersama, mari kita bangun keluarga kita sendiri."

Jeanne tersentak mendengar semua perkataan Ren. Jeanne bisa merasakan perasaan Ren dengan jelas sekarang, ia tau. Kenyataan bahwa dia bisa merasakan perasaan Ren dan bahwa impian yang mereka miliki sama, membangun keluarga mereka sendiri, membuat Jeanne merasa terpengaruh oleh Ren. Mungkinkah?

"Yah, walaupun aku mengakui jika kemarin kau menolakpun aku akan tetap menikahimu secara paksa." ucap Ren sambil nyengir.

Jeanne ikut tersenyum, "kalau kau bilang begini dari awal. Aku pasti tidak akan menolak dulu." Ucap Jeanne.

Pipi Ren merona mendengar perkataan Jeanne, "apa ini berarti kau sudah mencintaiku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Jeanne mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Aku belum pernah merasakan cinta terhadap lawan jenis, dan aku juga tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi aku rasa jika orang itu kamu, aku pasti bisa mencintaimu." Ucap Jeanne sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ren dengan lembut.

Ren mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jeanne secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan, Ren mencium Jeanne lembut dibibirnya.

Ciuman tiba-tiba yang didaratkan Ren membuat jantung Jeanne berdebar kencang. Ia menutup matanya takut. Ren mengakhiri ciuman bibir mereka dengan mengatupkan bibirnya pelan dibibir bawah Jeanne. Meninggalkan Jeanne dengan wajah memerah.

Suara pemgumuman mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di beijing. Jeanne segera memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Oh ya, kita akan menginap sehari di Beijing, ada pekerjaan kantor yang harus ku bereskan sebelum semua urusan pernikahan kita. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Jeanne tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan, masih merasa malu untuk menatap Ren.

30 menit kemudian mereka tiba di Beijing, Ren hanya mengantar Jeanne sampai ke Apartmennya dan langsung pergi menuju kantornya. Ia hanya mengatakan akan pulang ralut malam dan meminta Jeanne untuk tidak menunggunya.

~O~

Jeanne berkeliling menjelajah apartmen Ren yang nyaris seperti rumah kosong, Ruangan yang luas tidak sebanding dengan isinya, hanya ada sebuah sova, meja dan tv plasma, 3 kamar dibiarkan kosong dan hanya ada 1 kamar yang memiliki ranjang, di dapur juga hanya tersedia mesin pembuat kopi.

Setelah mandi dan menghabiskan makanan yang dikirimkan Ren, Jeanne yang merasa lelah langsung beranjak tidur.

~O~

Suara gemerincing rantai yang memenuhi kotak sempit itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Jeanne. Kotak itu terus menekan tubuhnya, menusuknya dengan tajam.

Deg! Jeanne terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi mengenai masa-masa yang dilaluinya dulu di dalam Iron Maiden. Sejak Iron Maiden rusak, Jeanne sudah tidak pernah lagi menggunakannya. Lagi pula sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi dia menggunakan Maiden, keadilan sudah ditentukan.

Hembusan napas yang hangat menerpa wajah Jeanne menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan ruangan ketika menyadari bahwa hembusan napas itu adalah milik Ren.

Detak jantung Jeanne kembali berdebar, kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sedang tidur dipelukan Ren! Tangan kanan Ren memangku kepalanya, tangan kiri melingkari pinggangnya dan matanya tepat di depan bibir Ren.

Terkejut, Jeanne bergerak mundur dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi tangan Ren menahannya dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. Tubuh mereka saling menempel dan membuat Jeanne menyadari bahwa Ren hanya mengenakan Celana.

Jeanne takut. Apakah yang dia lakukan ini termasuk dosa? Mereka belum resmi menikah tapi telah tidur seranjang, dan bahkan tadi mereka berciuman!

"Ya, tuhan. Jika apa yang kami lakukan ini adalah dosa, maka ampunilah kami!" Serunya didalam hati.

"hmmkhh... Jeanne? Kau sudah bangun?" Rupanya Ren terbangun.

"Ah, ya. Hmm.. Ren kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu?" Ucap Jeanne malu.

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa aku terlalu keras memelukmu?" tanya Ren polos.

"bu, bukan... hanya saja aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

"seperti ini? Berpelukan dan tidur bersama maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Huh, tidak! Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Kau akan menjadi istriku, maka dari itu biasakanlah." Setelah mengatakan itu Re semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengangkat Jeanne ke atas tubuhnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Aku melakukan kesalahan di chap 1 mengenai tempat tinggal Ren. jadi Ren sebenarnya tinggal di Gunung Jiao provinsi Guizhou di Beijing.


End file.
